


A story of autumn and winter

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Freeform, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: Lee Felix sebagai musim gugur dan Seo Changbin sebagai musim dingin.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A story of autumn and winter

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend, Yong ❤ this is unedited so i will edit this later

Begitu matahari beranjak menjauhi garis khatulistiwa, saat itulah musim gugur hadir. Dalam rupa seorang manusia laki-laki berambut merah, ia tersenyum melihat manusia yang mulai mengenakan baju hangat dan jaket bertudung untuk menghalau udara dingin.

Musim gugur menyebut dirinya dengan nama 'Felix'. Semesta memberinya kesempatan sekitar kurang lebih tiga bulan penuh untuk berkeliaran di muka bumi. Meniupkan angin sejuk yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Mengubah warna hijau dedaunan menjadi merah, kuning, lalu coklat.

Felix bahagia ketika warna-warna cerah musim panas berganti menjadi spektrum yang lebih lembut. Tenang. Seumpama mendengarkan alunan musik jazz dari pemutar piringan hitam milik kakekmu.

Ia senang melihat anak-anak berlarian di taman pinggir sungai, menendang dedaunan yang gugur, kadang berguling-guling sambil tertawa. Kadang Felix ikut meniupkan dedaunan ke rambut mereka. Terkadang ia pun ikut berbaring dengan alas dedaunan kering, menikmati sinar matahari pucat yang menerpa kulit.

Namun seperti roda yang terus berputar, kesenangan itu sayangnya tidak berlangsung lama.

Felix sadar bahwa semakin mendekati musim dingin, semakin sulit menemukan momen yang disukainya itu. Suhu udara menurun drastis dan kebanyakan orang-orang menggerutu karena ujung-ujung jemari mereka terasa beku. Felix tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk orang-orang ini karena keberadaan empat musim adalah keputusan semesta. Dan keputusan semesta tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Jika jalanan sudah mulai licin dan angin dingin menusuk tulang sudah mulai berhembus, dengan berat hati Felix harus bersiap untuk pergi. Ia masih belum ingin berpisah dengan manusia-manusia ini. Felix masih ingin melihat wajah-wajah yang tersenyum saat mereka saling menautkan jemari yang tak berlapis sarung tangan. Namun semesta tetap bersikeras bahwa waktunya sudah habis. Maka tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain bersiap untuk pergi dan menyerahkan tugas selanjutnya pada sang musim dingin.

Seorang lelaki berambut gelap, bermata gelap, dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan pakaian tebal berwarna hitam. Felix mengenal musim dingin dengan nama 'Changbin'.

"Jangan buat banyak orang jatuh sakit, Changbin," Felix bersungut-sungut ketika waktunya untuk pergi hampir tiba. Changbin yang sedang menunggu di balik gerbang langit hanya tersenyum simpul. Wajahnya yang tampan tetapi dingin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia mengerti ucapan Felix.

"Aku serius," sang musim gugur kembali menambahkan, kedua alisnya bertaut di tengah kening. Didengarnya Changbin menghela napas.

"Baiklah, jangan banyak bicara. Selesaikan saja tugasmu dan jabat tanganku."

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan. Sejenak Felix menatap lekat jemari Changbin, dalam hati bergidik sendiri karena ia harus merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulang seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Changbin menunggu dengan sabar. Felix masih enggan, tetapi ia paham bahwa tidak boleh mengulur waktu jika tak ingin semesta murka. Maka Felix terpaksa meraih tangan Changbin dan menggenggamnya, bersiap untuk sensasi dingin menggigit yang tidak disukainya itu.

Nyatanya, Felix salah.

Alih-alih dingin, yang dirasakannya justru kehangatan yang menenangkan. Ketika Felix mengangkat wajah, netranya menangkap sekelebat senyum yang terpatri di bibir Changbin. Namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Semesta sudah terlebih dahulu menariknya kembali ke langit dan tetap di sana hingga waktu untuk musim gugur selanjutnya tiba.

***

Musim dingin bukanlah musim yang disukai kebanyakan orang.

Changbin tahu, ada manusia yang bahagia melihat permukaan putih salju yang melapisi halaman dan atap rumah mereka. Ada juga yang mencintai musim dingin karena aroma kayu bakar dan coklat hangat yang melingkupi mereka saat bersantai di rumah. Musim dingin tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Namun entah kenapa ia selalu merasa bersalah pada manusia-manusia ini saat mereka terpaksa keluar dan menghadapi suhu udara dibawah nol derajat yang dimunculkan Changbin.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf. Sekali lagi maaf," gumam Changbin pada seseorang yang menggerutu sambil merapatkan mantel hangatnya. Pria itu tidak bisa melihat Changbin, tetapi entah kenapa ia hampir tergelincir seolah terkejut karena sesuatu. Changbin berusaha menolong, tetapi sia-sia. Orang itu merutuk dan berjalan dengan lebih hati-hati, membuat Changbin semakin merasa bersalah padanya.

"Maaf," kepalanya menunduk dalam, benar-benar merasa bersalah terhadap manusia itu.

Suasana hati Changbin yang buruk membuat desau angin semakin kuat. Gerimis salju berubah menjadi lebat, menutupi jalanan dengan gundukan kepingan putih yang mengganggu. Changbin menatap ke arah jendela-jendela rumah yang gordennya ditarik menutup. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya, tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Changbin sendirian di tengah hujan salju yang ia munculkan seiring air mata yang menetes di pipi.

Changbin tidak sabar untuk pergi dan menyerahkan bumi pada musim semi hanya agar orang-orang ini kembali tersenyum, kembali berbahagia merayakan kepergiannya.

***

Ketika gilirannya kembali datang, Felix memikirkan tentang keanehan yang terjadi di masa lampau saat ia menjabat tangan Changbin sang musim dingin. Bayangan senyum yang terulas di wajah Changbin sebelum di saat terakhir membuat Felix kebingungan. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah melihat Changbin tersenyum seperti waktu itu. Ia terus berusaha mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk menanyakan langsung ke Changbin hingga waktu pergantian musim tiba.

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu," ucap Felix. Changbin mengerjap menatapnya, lalu kepalanya mengangguk.

"Silakan, Felix."

Felix berusaha membuat ekspresinya terlihat senetral mungkin sebelum bertanya, "Pertama, kenapa tanganmu hangat?"

Changbin menelengkan kepala bingung sebelum mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Felix mengerutkan kening tidak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak tahu? Memangnya kau nggak sadar tanganmu hangat?"

Changbin menggeleng. Jawaban Changbin membuat Felix menghela napas sebelum mengabaikan reaksi Changbin dan berpindah ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Kedua, kenapa kau tersenyum waktu kita berpisah tahun lalu?"

Changbin terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaan Felix, seolah tidak menyangka bahwa Felix menyadarinya. Reaksi tersebut membuat kedua mata Felix memicing curiga.

"Aku...hanya ingin tersenyum."

"Hanya itu alasannya?" Felix mencibir, "kedengaran nggak masuk akal."

"Apa itu salah kalau aku hanya ingin tersenyum waktu melihat wajahmu?" tukas Changbin, ekspresinya kembali datar dan dingin seperti biasa. Namun jawaban itu justru membuat Felix tercenung dan menatap Changbin dengan sorot tidak percaya.

"Tersenyum...karena melihat wajahku? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" Felix tidak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa Changbin kemungkinan baru saja mengakui bahwa ia _meledek_ Felix.

Kali ini Changbin terkekeh sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Felix tertegun sejenak mendengar kekehan asing itu. Tawanya terdengar seperti kepingan salju yang turun perlahan dari langit dan meleleh di telapak tangan.

"Aku nggak bermaksud menertawaimu. Maaf, Felix. Aku hanya tidak percaya melihatmu yang betah sekali di bumi," Changbin mengedikkan bahu.

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

Dilihatnya Changbin menggeleng.

"Kalau bisa tidak usah ada musim dingin," jawab Changbin pelan, "kurasa kehadiranku tidak menguntungkan untuk manusia."

Jawaban Changbin membuat Felix terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sang musim dingin memiliki pikiran semacam itu terhadap diri sendiri. Felix berhati-hati mendekati gerbang langit sebelum mencoba menepuk pelan pundak Changbin. Pemuda itu masih tidak bergeming dan terus menekurkan kepala, mungkin terlanjur putus asa.

"Hei," panggil Felix lembut, berusaha menghibur Changbin, "kenapa berpikir seperti itu? Bumi membutuhkanmu untuk melengkapi empat musimnya."

Changbin masih diam membisu, hingga Felix berusaha memikirkan cara lain yang memungkinkan.

Lantas ia meraih jemari Changbin dan menggenggamnya erat. Akhirnya sang musim dingin mendongak untuk menatap Felix.

"Kalau tidak ada kau, aku juga tidak akan ada. Begitu juga dengan musim semi dan musim panas," Felix berucap sambil tersenyum semakin lebar, "kalau tidak ada musim dingin, orang-orang tak akan bahagia karena tidak bisa berkumpul dan berbagi kehangatan dengan keluarga. Liburan musim dingin, ingat?"

Changbin mengerjap tidak percaya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyangka bahwa Felix tahu banyak tentang hal-hal yang terjadi selama musim dingin.

"K-kurasa begitu...tapi..."

"Changbin, selama musim gugur banyak sekali yang menantikan musim dingin. Mereka ingin berkunjung ke banyak tempat ski. Ingin merayakan hari besar. Ingin beristirahat panjang. Jadi jangan berpikir kalau semua orang membenci musim dingin. Banyak orang yang menyukai salju pertama yang turun di malam hari. Kata mereka itu romantis," tutur Felix panjang lebar. Changbin hanya bisa tertegun mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?"

Felix mengangguk antusias.

"Mereka menyukai musim dingin sama dengan musim-musim lainnya," ucap Felix meyakinkan, "jadi jangan pikir kau tidak disukai. Oke?"

Changbin mengangguk, lalu perlahan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Felix. Namun alih-alih membalas jabatan tangan, Felix menarik Changbin hingga ia bisa memeluk tubuh sang musim dingin erat-erat.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Changbin. Dan jangan sedih lagi," Felix tertawa pelan sebelum melangkah menuju gerbang langit dan menyerahkan bumi pada Changbin yang masih tertegun tidak percaya.

***

Sejak Felix memeluknya saat pergantian musim yang lalu, Changbin terkadang mendapati dirinya memikirkan Felix.

Banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya pada sang musim gugur. Seperti bagaimana caranya mengetahui orang-orang yang menunggu musim dingin, bagaimana memastikan ada manusia yang tersenyum saat salju pertama turun jika separuh wajahnya tertutup syal, dan masih banyak lagi. Changbin ingin berbicara banyak dengan Felix. Namun mereka tidak pernah diberi cukup waktu. Dan Changbin harus menunggu tiga musim berlalu sebelum ia kembali bertemu Felix.

Ketika musim gugur selanjutnya hampir berakhir, Changbin memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal. Saljunya bahkan turun di penghujung musim gugur, menandakan bahwa ia cukup antusias dengan pertemuan itu. Namun entah kenapa ia berhadapan dengan wajah Felix yang tertekuk sehingga Changbin pun merasa bingung.

"Ada apa, Felix?"

Tidak seperti biasa, Changbin tidak segera mendapati jawaban. Firasatnya tidak baik melihat perubahan sikap Felix ini. Namun Changbin berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya dan menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang lebih cepat, Changbin."

Sang musim dingin mengerjapkan mata. Perlahan benaknya mulai mencerna maksud ucapan Felix. Hatinya mencelos, tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk memperbaiki kesalahan.

Harusnya Changbin tidak datang lebih awal. Harusnya ia menunggu sampai waktunya tiba.

"Maaf. Aku...tadinya aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengobrol lebih banyak. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan...karena waktu kita biasanya tidak banyak. Tapi sepertinya aku mengganggumu," Changbin menunduk penuh penyesalan. Tubuhnya berbalik memunggungi Felix karena ia pikir pemuda itu tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Namun tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh lengan sang musim gugur yang tiba-tiba melingkari tubuhnya. Changbin terkesiap saat Felix menyandarkan wajah di tengkuknya, menciptakan gelenyar yang membuat rintik salju yang turun ke bumi semakin lebat.

"Maaf...maafkan aku, Changbin. Kupikir...kupikir semesta yang menyuruhmu datang supaya aku segera pergi."

Lantas Changbin berbalik, membuat pelukan Felix terlepas. Sebagai gantinya, Changbin menggenggam tangan Felix cukup erat tanpa membuat tubuh sang musim gugur condong ke arah gerbang langit.

"Kalau aku bisa memberimu waktu lebih banyak untuk tetap tinggal di Bumi, aku akan memberikannya sebanyak apapun yang kau mau, Felix," Changbin bergumam, perlahan menangkupkan tangan Felix di atas satu sama lain sebelum melepaskan genggaman. Ia merasa bersalah pada Felix karena selalu menginterupsi kebahagiaannya.

"Changbin..."

"Kebahagiaanmu lebih penting bagiku, karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari kesedihan tempo hari," Changbin berujar serius.

Felix terdiam selama beberapa saat dan hanya menatap Changbin dengan sorot tak terbaca. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Felix pun mengulas senyum hangat. Membuat Changbin yang sedingin salju musim gugur meleleh.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

Changbin mengangguk. Felix lantas tersenyum sebelum menautkan jemari mereka dan mengajak Changbin untuk duduk di ambang pintu langit.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan di sini bersamamu sampai waktu pergantian musim tiba," putus Felix. Changbin terkejut dan langsung menggelengkan kepala, berpikir bahwa Felix tidak perlu menemaninya jika ia masih ingin melihat para manusia hingga musim gugur berakhir.

Namun Felix bersikeras tetap ingin bersama Changbin dan melakukan apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu. Karena Felix tidak akan pernah tega mengabaikan sosok-sosok yang menyukai presensinya, terutama sang musim dingin.

***


End file.
